Sunspot
|tags = Hero New Avengers X-Men X-Force Size: M Offensive: Raw Damage|release date = August 8th, 2019|origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: The New Mutants (September 1982)|abilities = Flare State Solar Charges Incinerate Perfect Block|signature ability = Gideon's Experiments|tier1 = No|tier2 = No|tier3 = Yes|tier4 = Yes|tier5 = Yes|tier6 = Yes}} Sunspot is a Mutant Champion. Being a Mutant Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Skill Champions, but is weak to Tech Champions. Bio Roberto Da Costa is a hot-headed, suave Brazilian millionaire, and a highly respected leader to mutants and heroes alike. Backed up with the ability to absorb, store, and unleash enormous amounts of solar energy at will, Sunspot is a force to be reckoned with both behind the scenes and on the battlefield. Mechanics Solar Charges * Sunspot starts every fight with a limited number of Solar Charges that he consumes every time an attack connects with his Opponent. For every Solar Charge consumed Sunspot increases the damage of his strike significantly. If the attack was successful, Sunspot Incinerates his Opponent. Flare State * For as long as Sunspot has Solar Charges, he also has Flare State. When launching a Special 1 Sunspot can gain an additional stack of Flare State. Each Stack of Flare State increases the number of Solar Charges Sunspot consumes when attacking his Opponent and greatly enhances his offensive power. Incinerates and Perfect Block * While Sunspot’s Opponent is Incinerated, Well-Timed Blocks provide 100% Perfect Block Chance. This Perfect Block chance is maintained throughout the Opponent’s entire Special Attack or Combo. Each time this Perfect Block occurs, Sunspot Purifies an Incinerate on his Opponent which recovers his Solar Charges and generates some Power. Abilities Basic Abilities Solar Charges – Max: 80 Stacks * Sunspot is Immune to all Incinerate effects. Whenever Sunspot would be incinerated he instead generates 5 Solar Charges. * Sunspot starts a fight with his maximum Solar Charges. 1 charge expires every 3 seconds. Flare State – Max: 10 Stacks * Sunspot maintains Flare State for as long as he has Solar Charges. * If under the effects of Shock or when running out of Solar Charges, Flare State is disabled and all stacks are removed. * Whenever Sunspot’s attacks make contact with his Opponent he expends 1 Solar Charge per hit for each stack of Flare State. Each charge expended increases the damage of that hit by X. Incinerates * When Striking the Opponent, inflict an Incinerate for each Solar Charge expended, dealing X energy damage for 5 seconds. * Incinerates remove Perfect Block chance and lower the Opponent’s Block Proficiency by 50%. * If a Strike fails to apply an Incinerate on the Opponent due to chance, or whenever any Incinerate is Purified, gain 10% of a bar of Power and 1 Solar Charge. As Sunspot gains Power the potency of any Power gained by Incinerates is reduced by up to 57%. On Well-Timed Blocks * For as long as Sunspot’s Opponent is Incinerated, Well-Timed blocks grant 100% Perfect Block chance for the duration of his Opponents Combo or Special Attack. * When Sunspot performs a Perfect Block he Purifies 1 Incinerate Debuff on his Opponent. Heavy Attacks * While Charging a Heavy Attack, Sunspot Purifies 1 Incinerate Debuff on his Opponent every 0.18 seconds. Signature Ability Locked= Gideon's Experiments * Sunspot becomes more proficient with absorbing and unleashing the energies of the Contest. |-|Unlocked= Gideon's Experiments - Passive * Sunspot increases his maximum number of Solar Charges by X. Special Attacks Special 1: Kick Off - Sunspot performs a dazzling combination of Capoeira kicks. * Gain an additional stack of Flare State. * Incinerates inflicted during this Special Attack last 9 seconds longer. Developer’s Note: This Special Attack is Sunspot’s bread and butter and should be his focus for the beginning of any fight. Each time this Special Attack is launched Sunspot is going to increase the number of Solar Charges he consumes on each hit. Make sure you keep an eye on how many Solar Charges you have to spend, if you launch too many Special 1’s and can’t reach your Special 2 for the big pay off or the Special 3 to reload your charges, you’re going to need to reset from the beginning. Special 2: Ultra-violent Radiation - After a flurry of attacks Sunspot drives his fist into the Earth, creating an eruption of molten lava. * The final hit expends up to 15 Solar Charges. * For each stack of Flare State, Sunspot gains a Prowess effect increasing the damage dealt by this Special Attack by 200%. Developer’s Note: The best I was able to do was achieve 8 Stacks of Flare State before launching this Special Attack. When Sunspot lands the final hit of this attack with 1600% increased damage… it really is Ultra-violent. Special 3: SPF 10,000 - Following a quick adjustment of his stylish suit, Sunspot aims to close the deal by unleashing a devastating blast of solar energy. * Sunspot recovers up to his maximum Solar Charges. * For every 20 Solar Charges recovered Sunspot Inflicts 1 Incinerate Debuff dealing 1047 Energy Damage over 12 seconds. Developer’s Note: This Special is great for long fights. If you find you’re running low on Solar Charges but you still want to build to a higher number of Flare States, skip the Special 2 and rush for the Special 3 to reload all your Solar Charges while keeping your active Flare States. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * High Damage Output ** When expending any of Sunspot’s Solar Charges he deals an additional 50% of his attack rating as bonus damage for each stack of Flare State. * Guaranteed Perfect Blocks ** Sunspot has access to a reliable and effective Perfect Block for as long as his Opponents are Incinerated. * Power Gain ** By charging Heavy Attacks or performing Well-Timed blocks on Incinerated Opponents, Sunspot charges Power. Weaknesses * Dependent on Incinerates ** If Sunspot’s Opponent is Immune to Incinerates he will struggle to maintain his high damage output and will be much more reliant on launching his Special 3 to maintain Flare State. * Shock ** If at any point Sunspot is affected by a Shock he loses all Stacks of Flare State and is unable to consume any Solar Charges when attacking his Opponent. Recommended Masteries * Parry + Stupefy ** If Sunspot can reliably stun his opponents for a long duration he can charge his Heavy Attack for much longer and loop Special 1’s without losing too many Solar Charges. * Willpower ** Sunspot doesn’t have any defensive utility outside of his perfect blocks. Anything that can soften the blow from any debuffs will help keep Sunspot in the fight longer. * Despair ** Sunspot inflicts a lot of Incinerates on his Opponents, mixed with the Despair Mastery he can quickly stop any regenerating champion. Navigation